Conventional approaches for sharing wireless network passwords are prone to security issues. For example, a widespread approach for sharing a given password involves including the password within a communication to another person, e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or speaking the password directly to another person. This widespread approach is unfortunate, especially when considering that an unauthorized person in possession of the password can easily gain access to potentially sensitive data that is accessible via the wireless network (e.g., shared network drives). However, it is also undesirable to substantially increase the difficulty of sharing passwords in attempt to thwart malicious users, e.g., implementing lengthy passwords that are difficult to enter, implementing frequently-changing passwords, and so on.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a more efficient and secure technique for sharing wireless network passwords between computing devices.